


You got me and I was on the bed

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: BOXES, M/M, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade's point of view, Wall Sex, he's talking to the reader (that's you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter birthday and...Wade forgot. He wants to make it up to his baby boy with something special, a little surprise he's been planning. Little does he know, Peter has his own surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got me and I was on the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I really hope you like this story. It's actually a birthday present for my friend KatieKat (love ya girl!). Comments are welcome. As always, if this isn't your paring/ship and you want nothing to do with it, then don't read my story.

Peter had always said that he wanted flowers on the bed. He said that it would be romantic. And I fully intended to follow through on that desire until I, in true Wilson form, forgot.

[How could we forget?!] {Now spidey's gonna hate us!!! Wah!!!!} Excuse me for a moment: will you two shut up!!! I'm trying to explain our situation to this lovely reader here.

Anyway. Where was I? Oh right, right. Flowers. On the bed. I had only so long before he was home, and I was running around the apartment like a headless chicken trying to make everything exceptionally perfect for my baby boy. I at least hoped he'd be surprised.

[Oh, he'll be surprised all right] {that's what she said!} [...] [you're so immature] {*sticks out tongue*} *glares at the reader, as if you might somehow understand the idiocy of the current situation*

I heard the front door open and sprinted into the bedroom. Fair warning: never sprint naked. Never. Just don't do it. That's like an anti-Nike commercial right there.

"Wade? You home?"

I heard Petey drop his bag on the floor and pressed the play button on the stereo controls.

"At last...my love has come along..."

I needed to hold in my excitement, but my body had other ideas apparently.

"What the-Wade?"

Peter walked towards the direction of the music, which was in the bedroom, duh. I could hear the sound of his footfalls coming closer and closer. When he reached the doorframe, he stopped dead, his eyes wide.

"Hiya Petey."

I smirked at him. Well, I smirked at him the best I could with a rose between me teeth. Someone should've been painting me, seriously, that pose, it was like I was a model or something. A model with a seriously bad skin condition. But I make up for that in the cock department. Anyway, moving on. This is about Petey, not me.

"Wh-what're you doing?"

Peter looked confused, scratching the back of his neck. He did that when he was uncomfortable. Suddenly this plan felt stupid.

[Close your legs, you whore.] {Agreed. We look like fucking morons now.}

I swallowed thickly, looking down at Peter's shoelaces.

"I-um-well-you told me you wanted flowers on the bed."

I held up the rose, waiving it around stupidly. Peter just looked at me.

"You said it'd be romantic!"

I was very unhappy if you can't tell. Wade Jr. was all ready for a play date and now it looked like we'd be rolling solo. Again.

"You know what, fuck this. This is stupid. I try to be a good boyfriend and you come in and look at me like some fucking freak from Mars."

I meant to walk past him but he stood in my way.

"Move your ass, Peter. As much as I like it I don't want it in my way right now."

Instead of moving though, he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the doorframe, caging me in with his arms, his eyes lust blown and black. I pulled his shirt off over his head as he unbuckled his jeans and dropped them and his boxers on the floor.

"Dayum, baby boy, what's gotten into you?"

He didn't respond at first, but he grabbed me by the waist, yanking me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he slammed me into the wall. He tipped his hips up, slamming his dick into my tight heat. I found myself gasping as my arms tightened around his neck.

{holy fucking shit!} [you said it!]

"FUCK!! Oh holy fuck Peter Parker!!! Ngh!!!"

{we never say his full name!! *gasp*} [this situation requires the use of his full name!!]

He laughed a little as he hiked up my hips, thrusting in and out. I gripped the back of his neck tightly, a sheen of sweat building up on both our skins. His back muscles rippled under my hands, tightening and pulling with every roll of his hips. Peter had pulled back a little to caress the scars on my neck with his lips. He treated each one carefully, rimming it with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it. He pounded forward again, my back ramming into the wall.

"Jesus Christ!"

I moaned, gripping tight to Peter's neck, fingers tangling in the sweat-riddled wisps of hair there. Peter was breathing heavily, each breath ragged and husky. He kept driving forward harder and faster, my cock trapped between us, pressed flush against Peter's stomach.

"Ba-by...oh god..."

It was all hot and heavy, I was sure the wall was gonna cave or something with the way that he kept slamming me into it. He made these sexy little noises that had me going crazy. Peter hiked my weight up again, I could feel his legs shaking. My baby boy was strong, but something like this would be tolling. I did it to Petey one time. In an elevator. In the Avengers Tower. Hehe. Anyway, oh, right, right back to sexy sexy time.

"Petey...baby..."

I moaned, arching my back as he nailed that sweet spot way up there, "you-mhmm Christ!-gonna make it?"

"I'm-fucking-fantastic," he panted between each thrust.

I patted his back with the tips of my fingers, like a way to go, champ. Of course, if his legs gave out and we came crashing down like some weird yoga pretzel, I'm not sure how I would have felt about that. I felt heat coiling tighter and tighter in the pit of my gut.

"You close, baby boy?"

He nodded, running his lips along my jawline, nipping here and there, leaving little love bites. His teeth grazed over my earlobe, leaving a slick trail from his tongue. He picked up his rhythm, and I knew he was in for. Sex for Petey was almost always like the Olympics; he went for the gold. His muscles began to tremble, his legs shook even harder as he drove it home. I had narrated once like it was a horse race, before he had threatened to sew my mouth shut and cock ring me. *shudder* I'll never forget the look on his face when he held up handcuffs. But right now I kept my mouth shut, save here and there for a few pornographic moans. My arms tightened like a necklace as I felt myself teetering on the edge. My head hit the wall as I craned my neck back, "oh...mhmm...yeah..."

I couldn't do it anymore and exploded like a firework, all over him. Peter rolled his hips, shifting my weight, his fingers digging into the meat of my ass. The heat from his mouth was on my neck, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Petey...baby...let it go..."

His legs were shaking like the floor was separating, his back muscles were spasming under my hands.

"Christ Peter, how long you gonna hold out on me?"

He clamped his mouth over mine, preferably to shut me up, and came like a shotgun; BANG! The moment his orgasm was over my feet were on the floor, he was so tired he just dropped.

{now that was fun!} [...] {dude?} [YUS!]

I wiped a hand across my forehead, dragging Petey-pie up off the floor into bed. I scrubbed our skin off with his discarded shirt, throwing it towards the overflowing hamper, and missed miserably. Well, I hope you two are satisfied. This was your idea after all. And I hope you, you saucy little reader, had fun with that. But seriously, you should go now. Just go, shoo. Out the window, anything. No more free nudie shows, the going rate starts at a hundred bucks a pop. And it's double if you want to join in, wink wink. Seriously though, show's over, what are you still doing here?!

-Wade? Who are you talking to? You'd better not be recoding this! I still have those handcuffs!-

Talking? I'm not talking to anyone. Who would I be taking to, haha, that's stupid. I love you when you're all sexed out, you're so delirious and adorable. *whispers, motioning for you to leave* no really, get out. See ya next time *winks*


End file.
